1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage system, and more particularly, to a storage system for vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing vehicle storage apparatuses are known to include a main frame and a plurality of sub-frames. The main frame is provided with a loading station from where vehicles are stored or retrieved. A vertical elevator path is defined in each frame. The bottoms of the frames are connected to each other by a transfer passage, which extends horizontally.
An elevator that lifts and lowers vehicles between each level is provided in each elevator path. A transport carriage, which transfers vehicles, is provided in the passage. Storage compartments are provided on both left and right sides of each elevator path at each level. Each storage compartment is provided with a carry tray, which moves sideways between the associated compartment and the elevator path.
In this conventional appratus, to store a vehicle in the main frame at a designated storage compartment, the vehicle is first moved onto the elevator at the loading station. The elevator then lifts the vehicle to a position beside the designated compartment. Afterwards, the tray of the compartment moves sideways into the elevator path. The vehicle is then transferred to the tray and is subsequently carried into the designated compartment by the tray.
For storing a vehicle in one of the sub-frames, the vehicle is first moved onto the elevator at the loading station in the main frame and then transferred to the transport carriage. The carriage then transports the vehicle to the sub-frame of the designated compartment. The vehicle is then transferred to the elevator of the sub-frame and subsequently stored in the designated compartment in the same manner as above.
To retrieve the vehicle from the designated storage compartment of the main frame, the elevator is moved to a position beside the compartment. The tray, which the stored vehicle is carried on, is moved into the elevator path. The vehicle is then transferred to the elevator and subsequently moved to the loading station. The vehicle is then removed from the vehicle storage apparatus by driving it out from the loading station.
To retrieve the vehicle from one of the sub-frames, the vehicle is transferred to the elevator in the designated sub-frame. The vehicle is then transferred to the carriage and transported to the main frame. Afterwards, the vehicle is transferred to the elevator of the main frame at the loading station and removed from the vehicle storage apparatus by driving it out.
There are apparatuses in which a turntable is provided on the carriage to reverse the orientation of the vehicle. The turntable is supported by the carriage such that it rotates in a horizontal plane. A vehicle is placed on the table during retrieval and rotated 180 degrees to reverse its orientation. This enables the vehicle to be driven forward both when exiting and entering the loading station. However, in such a vehicle storage apparatus, since the carriage travels together with the turntable, the weight of the turntable slows the traveling speed of the carriage. This increases the time necessary to transport the vehicle between the main frame and each sub-frame. This hinders efficient storing and retrieving of vehicles. In addition, the load of the vehicle causes undesirable swaying of the table during rotation.